According to the prior art, much is improvised when attaching of flexible, flat fabrics to structures. Types of attaching known from advertising technology or tent construction are commonly used in this case. These include so-called keder systems or use of eyelets which are pressed at the edges of the fabric at certain intervals. The major disadvantage is that systems for advertising technology are not designed for the 4 or 5 years of durability required in the construction (warranty obligation). The maximum durability in advertising technology amounts to 6 months without liability.
A type of beading is welded to the edges of the material in keder systems. The dimensions change through shrinkage during the welding process by welding alone. Dimensional errors can no longer be corrected. Since there are hardly any structures being constructed in which everything is built appropriately in angle and dimension, there are major problems in the prefabrication of the materials. Relatively often, the material must be disposed of and recreated due to incorrect dimensions.
The problem here is primarily that the contractor is professionally liable for the construction's lasting durability and function and at least the warranty obligation. This is not possible with the previously available solutions. An exception is extremely complex special steel structures in which the edges are indeed equipped with a keder profile, but then everything is diverted around the steel structure and attached behind it with screws. This effort is so great on textile facades that few builders can afford it. In addition, work space is always needed between the fabric and the structure for installation and maintenance. The structure often transgresses the approved construction limits, which leads to problems with the authorities or neighbors. Other alternative types of attachment (for example, the attachment of eyelets at the edges) fail during long-term use from the acting wind and suction loads. Stability is compromised as soon as a connection fails. A chain reaction of damage results.